The Choices We Make
by bingsgrl87
Summary: This is a general "What If" fic. What if the daydream that Rachel had about Chandler in TOW the Flashback wasn't a daydream at all? What if it was fact? How will this affect the Friends timeline? Eventually I plan on RachelChandler but I might be open to


Ok people...this is my first piece of fanfiction so...be kind in your reviews. The basis of this story is pretty simple. What if the daydream that Rachel had in TOW the Flashback actually happened? What if Chandler and her hooked up on the pool table? How would this affect the outcome of the Friends timeline? The more you guys remove than the more I will update. : -D It's pretty easy to figure out where we're starting in the story. I'll bring on the other characters in the next chapter, this is all totally Rachel. ENJOY  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Choices We Make  
  
Chapter One: My Pool Top Lover or The Choices of an Ex-Spoiled Girl  
  
What I most could remember was the feeling of his hair in my hands. The song pulsating from the jukebox made my veins pumps with adrenaline. I still to this day can't believe I said the words that I said, "I just want you to take me and kiss me and make love to me right here, right now."  
  
I chuckled in spite of myself. The memory of that wonderful night stayed with me for the last six months. I blushed at the vulgar nostalgia. I could still remember the way he looked at me when I wrapped my legs around him neck. No denying it, that man was good, with a capital G.  
  
I was in a room with all of the wedding presents. I could hear my spoiled inner child whining at me. 'Open the presents!' she said. Curious, I approached one of them and slyly ripped the white and gold paper off and let it fall to the floor. The little rich and spoiled girl inside of me screamed with delight. It was a gravy boat, a very beautiful one at that. I ran my fingertips across the delicate engravings. 'This is gorgeous,' I thought, not wanting to set it down amongst the other wrapped gifts. I stared at all the other presents around me. The fact that they were all wedding presents hit me like a speeding train.  
  
Ok, I swear I'm not a freak or something. Of course, one might be thinking that, especially at my last statement. Perhaps it was the realization of the fact that I was marrying Dr. Barry Farber in about 33 minutes and my breath was getting quicker and quicker by the minute. Was I in fact ready to marry someone? Did I even love Barry or was I just looking for the security that my mom had when she married dad? Was I actually going to go through with this? It's funny how completely random and disoriented one's mind gets when their frantic.  
  
My eyes fell on a window that was in the adjacent bathroom. Suddenly, I felt my feet move to the bathroom and stand at the door. I stared at the window. My wedding dress felt like lead on my lean body. This, of course, made it much harder to move closer to the window. But slowly and surely I reached that window and looked outside. The cars whirled by the church at breakneck speed. It was raining at a slow and dreary pace. To be honest, it was pretty nasty looking weather. But compared to where I was standing, it looked like utter paradise.  
  
'If I step out of that window, I'm giving up a lot,' I thought, trying to rationalize the situation. Was I, Rachel Karen Green, going to give up the money and the social status? What would I do once I got out of this life? Did I actually have any real friends?  
  
"Monica," I remembered suddenly. My sweet high school friend still lived in the city. I remember now, I saw her six months ago with that guy. 'My pool top lover,' I thought, almost in a perverted way. Would Monica even want to help me after all of these years? I wasn't exactly a nice and caring person back in high school or in college. Did I deserve it at all?  
  
So many questions penetrated my mind and so little of these questions had answers. There were so many things I was unsure of and didn't know do about however...  
  
There was one thing that I was sure about; I didn't want to marry Barry. Not now did I want him and not ever again did I want him. I wanted out.  
  
"Look out world. Rich girl Rachel Green is busting out," I said, pulling myself up and out into the cold and rainy weather.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Tell me what ya think!!  
  
Bingsgrl87@aol.com 


End file.
